


So Why Apologize For Being Blue And Cold

by Restekel



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cold, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ive got no clue what I wrote here, Jack Needs a Hug, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Jack and Dirk get stuck in a freezer after a dozer smashes into the building they're gathering supplies from. Of course Jack develops hypothermia.
Relationships: Dirk Savage & Jack Sullivan
Comments: 47
Kudos: 43





	So Why Apologize For Being Blue And Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no damn clue why this exists but here ya go LKOE fandom

Jack woke up with a throbbing in his head and a chill in his bones, the main thing that stood out to him when he opened his eyes into slits was the ominous red light bathing the room.

Becoming more alert at the sound of a grunt beside him, glancing over at the noise he found Dirk holding his head.

"What-What happened?" Dirk asked, gathering his bearings.

"I-I remember you pushing me into... Here." Jack gestured around the two. "Although I don't know where here is."

Dirk raised from the ground, taking a look throughout their location. "Dude, I think we're in a freezer"

"That would explain the cold."

Dirk walked over to what he assumed was the door, giving it an experimental shove he found it wouldn't budge. 

"What even happened?" Jack asked, rapping his knuckles on the door.

"It was a dozer... He ended up bringing the cafe down on us." 

\--

June had sent the both of them out for a supply run, during their quest they ended up finding one of the old cafes close to town.

They had decided to explore the place incase they could find anything interesting within the building that they could bring back to the treehouse with them.

While inside, Jack had accidentally set off an alarm, alerting one of the resident dozers to their location. Before the two could do anything the monster was on their location, attempting to get into the abandoned building to get its prey. 

Dirk had noticed that the cracking ceiling looked as if it was about to collapse on top of the younger teen. Thinking quickly he used his body weight to get them both into the sturdy metal container next to the two. 

They were both blacked out before they could watch the door slam shut and the rest of the building crumble around them.

\---

"Aww man, we didn't even get any supplies." Jack whined, throwing his head back at the explanation.

"How are you thinking about that right now? We have to get out of here somehow, we don't even know if anyone has noticed that we're trapped." Dirk panicked, thinking about his claustrophobia.

"Operation escape the freezer is a go!" Jack joked, pointing up into the air to try and make light of the situation to attempt to calm his friend down.

Dirk shook his head at the others antics.

"On three we both push." Jack commanded. Both boys placed their shoulders against the door, ready to shove it open.

"One. Two. Three!" They yelled in unison. Putting their full body weight against the wall they pushed at the steel door, giving up when all they were doing was sliding along the floor.

"Ahhh! It's stuck!" Dirk belted, kicking the door at the same time as if it would open it.

Jack moved back into the freezer itself, looking for anything that could help them out. "Ok, so we've got ice cream- that'll be useful later. And my backpack.." Jack rummaged around the sac, beaming when he pulled out his walkie. 

"We can call for help!" Dirk rejoiced.

Jack turned on the walkie, looking up at Dirk as he pressed the talk button. "Quint? June? Anybody there?"

The duo waited a few moments, celebrating when they heard the familiar static of someone answering. 

_"Jack! Dirk! You're alive!" _June spoke through the walkie.__

"We thought you both perished when the building went down, we could see the dust from the treehouse." Quint's voice came through, sounding extremely relieved.

"We're fine, we're stuck in the freezer though." Jack replied, glad that the walkie still worked inside the metal container.

_"We've got to run back to the town to grab some of the monsters to help us get the rubble off, it might take a bit. You both ok in there though?" _June asked, apologetic for having to leave them.__

"We're completely fine, we've got all the ice cream in the world in here." Jack laughed, trying to ease the worry of their friends.

_"Alright, well just make sure to keep the walkie on incase one of us needs to get a hold of each other."_

"We will, don't worry." Jack bid good-bye to the others before placing the walkie in his backpack so the cold wouldn't zap the batteries. "And now we wait."

\------------------------

Dirk glanced down at Jack when he noticed the smaller boy had slid down the wall to pull his legs to his chest. "You alright man?" 

Jack looked up. "Peachy! Its just- you know... A little chilly in here." He chucked, holding back another shiver.

"You sure?" Dirk placed a hand on Jacks shoulder, usually touch made the younger boy open up. Dirk was incredibly surprised when the teen flinched away from his hand. "Dude." 

"Sorry, you shocked me." Jack smiled, his teeth chattering as he tried to hold the grin. Dirk mirroring back with a deadpan expression. Jacks smile dropped as Dirk raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine, it's cold in here... Happy now?"

"Not really since you look like you're about to shake out of your boots, but yes." Dirk remarked. Jack rolled his eyes at the statement, huddling up more as another shiver wracked his body.

"You're not wrong though, it is cold in here." Dirk pointed out. He moved over to the discarded backpack to look for anything that could help Jack warm up at all. "Hey! A flashlight!" He rejoiced at the find, turning it on he pointed it at the younger, his stomach dropping at the sight of his friend turning blue. "What the hell Jack! You're like an icicle right now!"

"It- it can't be that-that bad." Jack shuddered, his breath able to be seen as he huddled up.

Dirk walked closer to Jack, shining the light on the teen he crept down to where the teen sat. Grabbing his friends hand he gasped at the frigidness of the limb, Jack tore his hand back quickly, hiding it from view.

"Dude, you're not ok." Dirk spoke up, glassy eyes met his. He attempted to place his hand on the freezing boys shoulder, becoming shocked as Jack bolted back away from him, covering his head as if Dirk was an enemy. 

"Please don't hurt me." Dirks breath hitched at the request, he backed off from the smaller teen.

"Its just me you doofus, remember?" 

Jack let out a pained noise as another jolt wracked his body. 

"Crud, We've got to get out of here, you're becoming delusional."

"I-I'm fine." Jack murmured from where he was huddled in the corner.

"I'm fine my ass." Dirk spoke out loud as he grabbed the walkie from the backpack. "Hey June? Quint? Whats the eta on getting us out of here?"

_"Why? Is Jack going crazy already?" _Quint joked from the other side of the walkie.__

"Uhh no, the nerd's developing hypothermia, and he won't let me help him, it's almost as if he was... scared of me." 

_"Shit! you never told us the freezer was on! I didn't think that it would effect him this badly." _Quint mumbled the last part into the walkie.__

"What? What happened?" Dirk asked.

_"He- he had a nightmare about Rezzoch last night, it freaked him out pretty bad, he wouldn't even let me hug him today." _Quint responded, starting to sound panicked. Dirk looked back at Jack to see that he had slumped over.__

"OK well, he's not doing so good right now, he's turning blue from the cold." 

_"We'll work as quickly as possible, but I don't think we can get you out for another hour... The dozer did a number on this place." _June answered in place of Quint. _"Try to keep him warm, and don't let him fall asleep."___

____

"Got it! Please hurry though, I don't know how much longer he'll last." 

The walkie went silent, Dirk sighed as he placed it back into the backpack. He turned towards the only other person in the room, grimacing at the sight of the freezing boy. 

"Jack?" Dirk asked cautiously, attempting to get close. Jack looked up at his name. His face was waxy as a corpse, the only colour coming from his bright red cheeks and the blue tinge on his lips. 

"It- its so cold." Jack shivered, Dirk felt chilled just by looking at the teen.

"Can I help you?" Dirk asked hoping that his friend would allow him in his delirious state. He let out a breath as Jack nodded. 

Dirk sat next to his friend, his attempt to place his hand on the others arm successful. 

"Can I- can I give you a hug?" Dirk asked, hoping that body heat would help. His spirits decreasing when Jack shook his head.

"I'm dangerous, I-I don't want to hurt any of- of you." Jack answered, huddling into himself.

"You aren't dangerous man, what makes you think that?"

"Rezzoch, she- she could still be in- in my head." Jack raised his hands to his red ears, as if he was blocking out some other voice. Dirk inhaled sharply, he had thought that the other teen had gotten over the possession ordeal, but it was still plaguing his dreams.

"If I know anything from you, it's that you would never hurt your family, even if some weird destroyer of worlds took over, you would still find a way to keep us safe." Dirk chuckled. "Heh, I don't think I have ever known anyone more protective than you."

"But what- what if I hurt you." Jack asked, looking at his wrist where the scar still remained. 

"You won't, you're just hurting yourself at the moment... Dude i'm worried about you."

Jack slumped further down the wall, his bangs hanging over his eyes as he continued to shiver. "Ok..."

"Ok?" Dirk looked to where Jack offered his hand, clasping it he felt a chill at the touch of the frozen limb. "We've got to get you warmer." Dirk spoke up pulling the younger teen into his arms, he could feel the shivers wracking though his friend as he held on. "Come on guys where are you?" Dirk asked looking towards the door as Jack drooped in his arms.

\----------------

As the hour passed Dirk became more and more concerned, Jack had lost consciousness moments after their last conversation, no matter how much Dirk tried to get him to wake up he could rouse the teen.

Dirk looked up towards the door as he heard a scraping sound against it, Jack still shivering in his arms, making pained grunts every once in a while.

Dirk shielded his eyes from the bright light that flooded the room as the door finally opened, he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his other two friends rushing into the freezer. 

June carried two blankets with her, wrapping one around Jack immediately. She handed the other to Dirk. 

"Lets get you both out of here." She stated, looking worriedly down at her crush. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He should be fine when he gets warmed up." Quint reported from the door. Dirk stood up with Jack in his arms, handing him off to Bardle when he got the chance. 

Stretching as he exited the small freezer, he felt a weight lift off his chest as he stepped out into the sun. 

"Your human friend will be alright, he just needs rest and heat, don't fret friends." Dirk looked over to where Quint and June were fussing over Jack, June catching Dirks eye as she turned to him. 

He smiled at his family, something he would never expect from a group of dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a whole ass week to write, the only reason I had this idea was because I was going to use this title on another fic, and my brain went "Ooh, a fucking stuck in a freezer fic, that sounds like an excellent idea" I honestly hate my brain sometimes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I wouldn't complain if you didn't


End file.
